Une vie qui change
by Etoile-Lead-Sama
Summary: Il s'agit d'une histoire inventée de tout pièce bien que les différents personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif, surtout aux CLAMP. Seul Etoile n'appartient qu'à moi et quelque autres personnages secondaires Pour le reste lisez le prologue
1. Prologue

_Depuis plusieurs années, une équipe composée d'un magicien, d'une mascotte, de deux guerriers dont un ninja et d'une princesse, sillonne les Dimensions pour retrouver la mémoire éparpillée celle-ci. Après avoir vécu tant et tant d'aventures, ils se retrouvent à Snow, un pays d'apparence bien tranquille mais qui leur réserve à chacun d'entre eux bien des surprises… dans tous les domaines imaginables et non imaginables. _

_Snow Pays :_

_En plein cœur du Snow pays, les villages sont fleuris, vivants, chacun des habitants se connait depuis leur plus tendre enfance. C'est un pays où il n'y a pas de disputes ou de guerres, la paix y règne depuis la Grande Guerre qui avait presque détruit leur monde. Les gouvernements avaient alors décidé de supprimer toutes les armes et de prêter le Serment Magique de ne plus jamais s'en servir. Néanmoins les étrangers sont vus d'un mauvais œil par ce peuple aux aspirations pacifique qui a pour plus grande hantise le retour des temps sombres._

_Filka, l'un de ces nombreux villages, possède en sa banlieue un manoir. Ce manoir est une grande et ancienne bâtisse, avec des tourelles, construite dans du grès. Il possède aussi des magnifiques jardins, dignes de ceux de la Renaissance Française, ainsi que des terrasses. Ce manoir est habité par une riche écrivaine : c'est l'héroïne de l'histoire, une étrangère venue encore bébé mais dont la seule présence est considéré comme nuisible .Heureusement pour elle, comme dans toutes les civilisations, il existe des exceptions pour lesquels elle est une personne de la plus haute importance. Mais ceci est son histoire qui va être comptée à travers ce récit._

_Il y a quelques années, sa famille, composée de sa mère, son père, ses deux frères et de sa sœur adoptifs vivait avec elle. Mais, depuis cinq ou six ans, ils sont partis vivre ailleurs c'est compréhensible vu qu'elle est devenue plus riche qu'eux, puisqu'elle a, en effet, gagné la grosse cagnotte du loto et que sa famille fait partie de ses gens traditionnel qui répugne les étrangers. Elle se retrouve donc seule, dans son manoir plein de serviteurs dévoués…avec ses rêves._


	2. Chapitre 1: Le rêve

Bonjour cher lecteurs, c'est moi, Lila Wells, la célèbre écrivain. Je vais aujourd'hui vous raconter mon histoire. Ce livre ne va peut être jamais sortir mais cela m'importe peu. Cela permettra à mes enfants de mieux me connaitre à ses pages et ses mots. Je vais écrire au jour le jour ce qui m'arrive mais vous l'oublierez bientôt et vous vous prendrez dans mon histoire, vous vous identifierez aux différents personnages en oubliant que ce roman est l'histoire d'une vie…

Je suis assise avec un livre, sur un transat, sur l'une de mes nombreuses terrasses, lorsque, soudain, un bruit et une lumière blanche me font lever les yeux...et ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction: deux hommes et deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille, viennent d'apparaître devant moi, comme sortant du néant. Peu de temps après, je m'aperçois qu'ils sont accompagnés d'une petite peluche blanche.

Je me lève alors et me dirige vers eux. Je me rends compte qu'ils ne sont pas aperçut de ma présence car les deux hommes sont en train de se disputer ainsi leur attention est momentanément attiré ailleurs que sur ma présence en ces lieux.

Le premier homme a commencé à parler est assez grand, aux environ d'1 mètre 78. Il a des cheveux blonds, assez courts et légèrement en bataille. L'œil que l'on peut apercevoir est d'un bleu saphir clair, tandis que l'autre est caché derrière un bandeau noir. Enfin, détail qui a tout de même de l'importance car n'oublions pas qu'il est en pleine dispute, un sourire façonne ses lèvres. Quant à ses habits, ils sont blancs et bleu, comme la couleur de la glace... " Hum… Il est très mignon celui-là ! " Pense-je alors qu'il s'exclame en riant :

B'alors, Kurorin ! Encore en train de rouspéter ! Pourtant, tu es tombé dans les fleurs ! C'est bien beau les fleurs pourtant et celles là ne piquent pas de plus ! Tu devrais être heureux, non ? Alors arrête de tirer cette tête là !

L'autre homme est un peu plus grand que le premier, 2 mètres environ. Il lui est même opposé d'apparence : il porte des cheveux noirs et courts, des yeux couleur rubis. Ses vêtements sont noirs, et il semble bouder, apparemment c'est un trait qui peut le caractériser et comme on pourrait se le douter il répond à l'autre adulte:

La ferme Fye !

La peluche prend alors la parole, à mon grand étonnement, et saute sur l'épaule de l'apollon blond nommé, apparemment, Fye :

Kurorin est fâché ! Mokona va lui faire un gros bisou pour le remettre d'aplomb.

Puis il saute sur la joue de l'homme noir : "Kurorin". Moi, je suis tellement en train de m'amuser à les voir se disputer que j'en ais oublié les deux adolescents. Ainsi, quand la voix du jeune garçon coupe la dispute, je sursaute.

Mokona, est-ce que tu sens une plume de Sakura dans ce monde ?

Le jeune garçon doit avoir aux environ de quatorze quinze ans. Lui aussi, il a des cheveux courts, mais ils sont châtains. Ses yeux, quant à eux, sont de couleur noisette. Il est habillé de vert, de marron et de noir. Lui a l'air plus gêné qu'autre chose de voir les deux adultes se disputer, mais, vu sa tête, cela doit souvent être le cas. Mon attention se reporte sur la petite peluche aux longues oreilles qui sautille vers le jeune homme.

Oui, Shaolan, je sens une plume dans ce monde mais très faiblement car sa présence est occultée par un immense pouvoir magique.

Puis, quand la peluche, Mokona, si j'en crois ce qu'ont dit les garçons, retourne voir "Kurorin", je concentre mon attention vers la seule fille du groupe.

Elle est jeune elle aussi : elle doit avoir environ le même âge que le soit disant "Shaolan". Elle a des cheveux courts, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, qui sont châtains, eux aussi, sauf deux mèches qui sont beaucoup plus longues que les autres. Elle a des yeux vert émeraude et elle parait, elle aussi, extrêmement gênée par l'attitude des deux hommes. Un haut et une sorte de jupe pantalon forme son vêtement.

Comme la première fois, je retourne mon attention vers les deux hommes. Le blondinet avait arraché quelques fleurs, dont il avait enlevé les pétales. Puis, il les avait lancées sur la tête de "Kurorin". A la tête qu'il a avec les cheveux, "Fye" s'effondre de rire. Et moi, tout naturellement, à le voir rire et à voir la tête de "Kurorin", je me mets à rire, n'y pouvant plus tellement ils sont drôles.

Un silence s'installe d'un coup, chargé de tension, ils se tournent petit à petit vers moi : fini l'espionnage incognito ! Toujours souriante, je leur adresse la parole : vu que j'avais compris leur conversation, je peux sûrement leur parler.

Bonjour et bienvenu à Filka dans le Snow Pays. Je m'appelle Lila Wells et ces jardins ainsi que ce manoir m'appartiennent.

« Fye » que je trouve mignon est le premier à m'adresser la parole, tout en faisant une courbette, pour se présenter.

- Bonjour Lila-San. Moi, je m'appelle Fye D. Flowright mais appelez-moi Fye.

- Et moi Lila, Fye-San.

Il me fait un grand sourire avant de reprendre la parole :

- Je ne pense pas être beaucoup plus âgé que vous, alors pas de Keigo s'il vous plait.

- D'accord...de même pour vous!

Il se tourne vers ses compagnons et on peut voir "Kurorin" se débarrasser des fleurs en se faisant un broaching qui met ses cheveux bien en bataille. Je repars d'un grand éclat de rire vite suivie par Fye et la peluche. "Shaolan" et la jeune adolescente, qui eux ne rient pas, sourient. Quand cet éclat est fini, Fye le désigne du doigt et me dit :

- Je vous présente Kuro-toutou...

- Grrrr... J'm'appelle Kurogane !

Je comprends alors que Fye l'appelle « Kurorin » ou « Kuro-toutou » pour le taquiner et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ceci n'est pas un élément qui me gène, au contraire, je me sens bien parmi ces étrangers. Alors moi aussi, je me sens d'humeur à le taquiner.

- Bonjour Kuro-Dring-San.

- Kuro-Dring, Kuro-Dring ! Répète la peluche sous un nouveau fou rire de moi et Fye.

Je ne sais non plus pourquoi mais entendre Fye rire me remplis d'allégresse et mes soucis les plus lourds s'allègent. Kurogane grogne et marmonne:

Fye et Mokona, je crois que vous avez trouvé une complice.

Les yeux pétillant de malice, Fye se tourne vers moi en me tendant la main.

Bienvenu au club des enquiquineurs de Kurogane!

Je la serre vivement avant de sentir un courant d'énergie passé à travers moi. Je m'écris alors, à la fois étonnée et compréhensive :

- Mais vous êtes un magicien !

- Oui. Mais vous aussi : vous êtes une magicienne…

Un éclair jaillit dans ma tête: je me vois pratiquer la magie. J'en suis bouche bée: cela fait treize ans que je n'en ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Une chose d'une telle importance que j'ai oubliée… Comment cela se fait-il ? Je lui souris tout de même et reprends la parole.

- Oui... mais tout comme vous, je ne l'utilise pas depuis quelques temps. Voulez-vous bien me présenter vos autres compagnons de voyage ?

- Bien sur... alors voici...

La peluche blanche saute dans le creux de ma main et je m'aperçois alors que ce n'est pas une peluche mais un petit animal bien vivant. Bizarre...! Bizarre...! Il me semble le connaître... mais d'où...? De mes souvenirs me faisant défaut comme pour l'utilisation de la magie ? Mais la question est surtout pourquoi ai-je donc oublié ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

J'écarte néanmoins mes pensées interrogatives et me concentre sur le petit être qui a tout déclenché…

Mokona, je m'appelle Mokona.

Il me tend alors la patte et un nouveau flash jaillit en moi: je suis en compagnie d'une petite fille et de Mokona bébé. Un souvenir? Impossible! Un souvenir, on s'en souvient tout de même. Je me sens de plus en plus mal de par ce mystère émanant de moi mais dont je ne sais rien et ne me souviens guère. J'écarte une nouvelle fois mes pensées mais beaucoup plus difficilement. Je serre la patte de Mokona puis me penche pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille:

T'es mignon Mokona, je veux être ton amie ! Mais il me semble te connaître... mais quelque chose bloque ma mémoire. Te rappelles-tu mieux que moi ?

Oui, il me semble... mais c'est si vague que je ne peux rien te dire de concret, c'est un sentiment, ni plus ni moins, que je ne peux pas décrire ou nommer.

Alors appelle-moi Lila... Lila tout court! Pas de San, pas de Chan, juste Lila! Après tout si on se connait il ne faut pas se vouvoyer ce serais ridicule.

Alors moi, appelle-moi Mokona !

Pas de soucis, je serais plus à l'aise si on se tutoie, c'est plus naturel je trouve.

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi…

Mokona et moi nous nous sourions puis je me tourne vers les autres inconnus du moment. Kurogane a un sourire narquois. Je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête, curieuse de nature. A ma grande surprise, je parviens à trouver dans les tréfonds de ses prunelles couleur rubis la réponse à ma question: "Niark, niark, niark, Fye est jaloux: Lila a embrassé Mokona et pas lui... Niark, niark, niark." Cela me paraît étrange mais je relève tout de même le défit sous entendu et j'avance donc vers Fye et lui offre un baiser sur le coin de sa joue. Ensuite, alors qu'il sourit, stupéfait tout de même, je lance un regard provocateur à Kurogane les joues légèrement roses de ma réaction. Je reprends la parole non sans le lâcher du regard.

Et nos deux tourtereaux...? Ils ont un nom n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux adolescents rougissent et Fye sourit de nouveau. Décidément sourire lui va bien, comme au soleil de briller. Lorsque je m'aperçois de mes pensées, je m'empresse de les fuir pour ne pas les laisser filtrer devant eux.

Shaolan...

Enchanté Shaolan-San, au fait, la remarque faite à Fye tout à l'heure s'applique à tout le monde. Même à vous mes cadets, car des amis plus jeune reste toujours des amis et on ne vouvoie pas ses amis.

D'accord ! Font en cœur les trois concernés.

Pour terminer les présentations Fye se tourne vers la jeune fille et me la présente:

Enfin, je suis heureux de pouvoir te présenter la princesse Sakura.

Je fais tant bien que mal une courbette mais Sakura-Himen m'interrompe :

Appelez-moi Sakura, s'il vous plaît ! Comme les autres ! Je suis certes une princesse mais seulement dans mon pays. En dehors de mon monde, je ne suis qu'une jeune femme comme les autres alors pas de favoritisme, s'il vous plait.

Oui, bien sur, c'est évident. Désolée. Réponds-je, en me redressant, et avant de poursuivre: puisque j'ai découvert que vous voyagez, permettez-moi de vous offrir l'hospitalité de mon manoir. J'y suis si seule... depuis si longtemps.

Je plonge dans mes pensées une fois de plus : la solitude est un sentiment si vite arrivé mais si difficile à mettre de côté quand on a de la visite… Car quand le monde repart et que l'on se retrouve à nouveau seul, on est dans un pire état qu'avant leur visite. Pendant ce temps chacun se consulte du regard, inter-changeant leurs pensées et leurs opinions, puis c'est de nouveau Fye qui me transmet l'opinion générale:

Avec plaisir: nous n'avions pas de logis et ne connaissions personne ici. De plus je pense que notre étape se fera ici avec plaisir étant donné que vous êtes une délicieuse personne.

Je rougis légèrement sous le compliment et leur sourit de joie à l'idée de leur présence plus longue chez moi. Enfin, une pensée me traverse l'esprit et je me tourne vers Sakura pour lui demander :

Dis moi, Sakura, de quel pays es-tu donc la princesse, tu ne me l'a pas encore dit ?

Mon pays s'appelle le Pays de Clow ceci du au nom de mon père qui s'appelait Clow Read.


	3. Chapitre 2: ou la réalité

Chapitre 2: ...ou la réalité

Un éclair de souvenir plus fort que les précédents me réveille: ceci n'était donc qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve ! Je suis extrêmement déçue, si seulement cela avait pu être vrai… Néanmoins, j'ai une impression bizarre... Un sentiment étrange de connaitre ce nom… Clow : ce nom me dit vraiment quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais je sens que cela à un rapport avec moi. Et, bien sur, il ne faut pas oublier que ce rêve me paraissait tellement vrai.

Je m'écris alors, sous une inspiration subite pour tenter de percer le mystère du nom de Clow:

- Eureka ! Je sais à qui je vais pouvoir poser mes questions ! Je vais demander à papa et maman s'il connaisse cette personne et aussi, tant qu'à faire, si j'ai connu la petite fille dont il m'a semblé me souvenir en parlant avec Mokona.

Quelques heures plus tard, je raccroche le téléphone. Ainsi j'ai bien connu la petite fille : c'est même l'actuelle sorcière des Dimensions et Yûko, son prénom, était même ma meilleure amie. Mes parents m'ont aussi expliqué qu'avant qu'elle ne parte pour débuter son apprentissage de sorcière, je lui avais donné un peluche blanche, tout bébé, et lui avait dit: "Prends soin de Mokona, je te le donne pour que tu ne m'oublies pas. Fais ce qu'il te semble avec. Mais veille sur lui pour moi, s'il te plait"

Mon rêve avait donc un fond de réalité ! Tout n'est donc pas perdu… Je vais en parler avec mes domestiques qui me sont si fidèles et d'une telle aide quand j'en ais besoin. Ma cuisinière, Marila, qui est la première personne que je croise et avec qui je peux parler, trouve tout de suite une solution très intéressante à mon problème.

- Oh ! Mais vous avez encore fait un rêve prémonitoire. me dit-elle.

Les autres domestiques avec lesquels je discute en tire la même conclusion qui à présent me semble logique : n'ais-je pas déjà fais des rêves prémonitoires ? C'est donc cela: j'en ais refait un! Je leur donne alors mes instructions pour recevoir nos futurs invités :

- Préparez les chambres: la chambre donnée à la princesse sera celle face à la mienne, Shaolan, son amoureux, aura la première chambre voisine et Kurogane, notre ninja, la deuxième. Celle de Fye sera voisine de ma propre chambre. Mokona quand à lui, dormira dans la mienne. Allez, tous au travail!

Je ne peux rester à les voir travailler sans rien faire, je mets donc aussi la main à la patte en m'occupant de la chambre qu'occupera Fye, puis une fois celle-ci terminée, de celle de Sakura: je change les draps, fais la poussière, cueille des fleurs fraîches que j'arrange dans les vases chaque jour, j'aère,...

Mais, au bout de quinze jours, ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés et je commence à désespérer : moi qui me faisais une joie d'avoir de la compagnie! Et, surtout, je me suis beaucoup attachée à Fye depuis ce rêve: tout d'abord je pensais à tout le monde, puis, peu à peu, il avait acquis une immense importance à mes yeux… Je crois que j'en suis tombée amoureuse.

Le jour, je surveillais toutes mes terrasses à l'affût du moindre bruit et la nuit, je rêvais de lui. Au bout d'un certain laps de temps, à voir mon état, mes serviteurs tentent de me changer les idées :

- Au moins on aura fait le ménage dans ces chambres.

- Ça me réconforte vraiment ce que vous me dites la !

- Mais...eh...si vous voulez plus de compagnie...nous pouvons inviter nos familles.

- Non merci. C'est très gentil de votre part mais ça ira, je m'en remettrais. Il le faut !

A la suite de cette discussion, je m'enferme les deux semaines suivantes dans mon bureau, sauf pendant les heures de repas ou de la nuit, où j'écris fiévreusement un livre et une bonne moitié d'un autre, au plus grand bonheur de mon éditeur.

C'est ainsi qu'un mois après avoir fait le rêve, bien que devenue follement accro et amoureuse de Fye, je décide de tourner la page et de penser à autre chose : il ne faut pas que je me mette à dépérir à cause d'un simple rêve ! Je me mets donc à ressortir, à retourner vers la vie et le contact humain, à la grande joie de mes domestiques qui commençaient à se faire beaucoup de soucis pour moi.

Par un bel après midi, l'envie me reprend de descendre sur la terrasse se trouvant devant mon plus beau jardin. Je m'y installe un transat moelleux à souhait et prends un livre intitulé: "La prophétie de Lün", que Yûko m'avait offert quand on était petite et que je n'avais pas lu depuis bien trop longtemps et dont j'avais même ignoré jusqu'à présent le nom de la personne qui me l'avait offert.

Je suis tellement absorbée par ma lecture si passionnante que je sursaute lorsque j'entends un bruit me paraissant familier. C'est alors que mon rêve d'il y a un mois refait surface dans mon esprit quelque peu endormi.

Oui, enfin, il se réalise ! Je me retrouve devant un Fye encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs ce qui pousse mon cœur à battre de plus en plus vite, un Kurogane encore plus grognon que dans mon rêve et un sourire éclaire de nouveau mon visage, Shaolan, Sakura, toujours aussi désespéré par l'attitude des deux adultes, et Mokona, ma chère petite créature si longtemps éloigné de moi…

Tout comme dans mon rêve, comme si tout avait été prédestiné, ils ne s'aperçoivent de ma présence que lorsque j'éclate de rire, devant la tête fleurie de Kurogane. Je comprends à présent pourquoi mon rire, lors de mon rêve, sortait du fond de mon cœur: j'évacue par cet intermédiaire tout le stress accumulé ce dernier mois. Pouf ! D'un coup tout disparaît, comme par un tour de magie! Ils sont là ! Tous ! Enfin ! Quelle joie ! Je comprends aussi ma rapide familiarité avec eux : au bout d'un mois à n'avoir penser qu'à eux, il me serais difficile de faire autrement…

Puis, je finis par refaire ma proposition, cette proposition si chère à mon cœur ais en même temps qui me fait si peur étant donné ce qu'il c'est produit la première fois. Je la refais même si je sais déjà leur réponse, rien que pour le plaisir de sentir ces mots sortir de ma bouche mais aussi pour leur offrir mon hospitalité car si moi je connais déjà cette scène, pour eux, c'est la première fois. Ils ne peuvent pas lire dans mes pensées pour deviner ce que je pense:

- ...Puisque j'ai découvert que vous voyagez, permettez-moi de vous offrir l'hospitalité de mon manoir. J'y suis si seule... depuis si longtemps.

Comme prévu, c'est Fye qui me répond. Je me retourne vers Sakura et pose la question fatidique, oui, fatidique, puisqu'après sa réponse, dans mon rêve, je m'étais réveillée et j'ai peur de faire, de nouveau, ce rêve auquel j'aspire.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 3: Des amis inespérés

Eh bien voilà que je poste un nouveau chapitre avec les excuses de l'auteur pour l'absence sur cette fic ^^ Elle est finie sur papier donc je pourrais la finir sur l'ordi ^^ Bisous à tous et bonne lecture

Chapitre 3: Des amis inespérés

Mais, cette fois, après le flash que provoque le nom de Clow Read, je m'aperçois que je ne rêve pas. C'est donc toute heureuse et soulagée que je les conduis à l'intérieur mon manoir. Je les mène d'abord chacun à leur chambre puis leur donne mes instructions:

Le dîner sera servi à sept heures. Vous avez une horloge dans votre chambre pour ne pas être en retard. Mon cuisinier tient à ce que je mange toujours chaud alors je me tiens à cette heure fixe et je vous demande de vous y tenir aussi, je vous en prie

Chacun entre dans sa chambre. Sakura est la dernière à entrer dans la sienne. Mokona est avec elle. J'interpelle alors ce dernier :

- Mokona, veux-tu bien venir avec moi? J'aimerais te parler seule à seul.

- Oui, bien sur.

Il descend de l'épaule de Sakura puis sautille vers moi pour venir se loger sur ma propre épaule. Sakura va alors pour refermer la porte de sa chambre quand, pour la deuxième fois, je la retiens.

- Sakura, ensuite, j'aurais à te parler. Pourrais-je venir te voir dans ta chambre?

- C'est ton manoir c'est donc toi la maitresse ici mais si tu veux il n'y a aucun soucis.

- Merci.

Je la regarde refermer sa porte avec un sourire puis, je nous conduis Mokona et moi dans ma propre chambre.

- Mokona, tu dormiras avec moi le soir, jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez la ou les plumes de mon monde. Si cela te conviens et ne te dérange pas ? Tu auras ce lit, cela te va ?

Je lui présente un petit lit, tout mimi et tout doux, avec un petit oreiller et de petits draps de coton rouge, qui est placé près de mon lit.

- Mokona va avoir son lit? Son lit à lui tout seul ! Youpi ! C'est la première fois que Mokona a son propre li !

- Je prends cela pour un oui.

Mokona fait alors une tête qui me fait craquer: ces deux petites pattes avant, l'une dans l'autre, les oreilles rabattues et les yeux grands ouverts, tous brillants.

- Merci Lila.

Je le prends entre mes mains et lui fait un autre petit bisou: quelle mignonne petite boule de poils ! Mais, circonstances obligent, je reprends mon air sérieux et lui pose la cruelle question, cruelle pour moi, il va sans dire:

- Mokona, ...heu...est-ce que... tu connais une certaine Yûko ?

- Mais bien sur que je connais Yûko ! C'est même elle qui m'a envoyé en voyage !

Un espoir naît, petit à petit: elle pourra surement répondre à mes questions... Si elle se souvient de moi, si elle n'a pas oublié, elle non plus.

- Elle est toujours vivante, alors ?

- Oui, et même en pleine santé !

- Ah ! Et, eh...tu connais un moyen par lequel je pourrais parler avec elle ? Continue-je, légèrement timide.

- Tu veux lui parler ?

- Bien sur mais comment… ? M'exclame-je.

- Fais-moi confiance !

Mokona saute sur mon lit, la pierre ornant son front s'allume et projette l'image d'une jeune femme de mon âge aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de chat: Yûko, je présume.

- Bonjour Mokona.

- Salut Yûko !

Il échange encore quelques nouvelles dont je ne suis aucunement concernée puis elle se tourne vers moi, qui, sois dit en passant, à la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Son visage s'éclaire de joie et je comprends bien vite qu'elle n'a point perdu la mémoire quant à elle.

- Lila ? C'est bien toi ? Ma meilleure amie, enfin je te revoie ! Je le savais mais en ce qui me concerne je suis toujours si sceptique...

- Oui Yûko, c'est bien moi...

Le noir se fait soudain en moi et je perds connaissance, assaillie par des flashs de souvenirs de plus en plus forts, comme s'ils venaient à ma conscience contre leur gré.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, il ya six mines inquiètes au dessus de ma tête: Fye, Mokona, Kurogane, Sakura, Shaolan et le docteur Valentino **Alessandro****. **Je sens quelque chose de moelleux sous ma nuque ce qui me fait deviner que je suis allongée sur un lit, le mien sans doute…

- Sa va ? me demandent-ils, tous en cœur et la voix légèrement modulé par l'inquiétude.

- Oui... Mais que m'est-il arrivé ?

Mokona prend alors la parole, ayant été le témoin oculaire de ce qui c'est déroulé :

- Tout d'un coup tu as eu les yeux vitreux alors je t'ai appelé par ton nom mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu as fait un bout étrange puis tu t'es effondrée par terre. Je suis allé donc parti chercher Fye et les autres, tout affolé : tu m'as fait si peur !

C'est génial cela fait à peine quelques heures qu'ils me connaissent et ils s'inquiètent déjà pour moi: les liens se tissent si vite quand on s'entend bien. Il faut bien avouer que j'en suis heureuse. Une fois leur inquiétude passée et leurs peurs apaisées, Shaolan ajoute une réflexion qu'approuvent Fye, Mokona et Kurogane:

- Elle a eu la même réaction que Sakura quand elle récupère une plume !

Les yeux dans le vague, les pensées repliées sur mon moi intérieur, je leur dit:

- Je me rappelle... je me souviens de tout à présent : pour ne pas souffrir au-delà du possible du départ de Mokona et de Yûko, je m'étais jetée un sort qui bloquerait mes pouvoirs magiques et mes souvenirs jusqu'à ce que j'en ai à nouveau besoin...et vous êtes arrivés...je dois surement vous aidez...et avoir besoin de redevenir moi-même... mes souvenirs sont surement d'une importance primordiale dans la quête que vous entreprenez, si vous voulez de mon aide, pour sur… peut être… il me manque encore tant de donner sur ma vie dont je ne sait rien…

Ils se lancent tous un regard: ils ne pourraient pas refuser mon aide. Pour faire cela, ils devraient être surs de pouvoir trouver la plume tout de suite, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. De plus pour pouvoir occulter ses pouvoirs magiques et ses souvenirs aussi intensément, il faut être très, très puissant...

Je reprends conscience de mon entourage et je les vois, tous autour de moi, comme la grande famille que je n'ai jamais eu. Je leur souris et les remercie d'être là pour moi, eux qui ne connaisse que depuis peu et qui pourtant sont là pour moi comme s'ils m'avaient toujours connue.

Enfin, je regarde l'heure: il est six heures. Je me redresse alors et descends du lit. Fye me réprimande doucement, comme un homme aimant et attentionné :

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever !

- J'ai juste été submergée par mes souvenirs. Maintenant, ça va mieux, je peux me lever. Mais vous devez êtres prêts à sept heures, n'oubliez pas !

Fye me fait un clin d'œil: il avait compris. Moi, je garde pour moi mes pensées devenues trop encombrantes puis je le remercie. Fye pousse alors les autres dehors en leur disant :

- Bon, on y va ! Sinon notre hôte va nous rouspéter parce que nous sommes en retard pour le dîner…

Puis il sort me laissant seule avec mes souvenirs… et le docteur qui m'examine pour vérifier que tout va bien. Son diagnostic est positif mais il me conseil du repos bien qu'il sache comme moi que je ne suis jamais ces conseil : quelle mauvaise patiente je fais ! Mais bon il m'aime bien quand même mon médecin… c'est l'une de ces rare personne qui tient moi. Mais je pense que cela va changer avec la venue de notre petite équipe…

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 4: Une soeur et un fils

Bonjours à tous et merci de revenir me lire... ^^ Let's go for the continuation ^^

Sakura aussi reste avec moi mais se fait discrète pendant l'analyse du Dr Valentino. Mokona quant à lui a disparu de la circulation depuis qu'il m'a raconté ce qu'il c'est produit lors de mon évanouissement. Je suppose qu'il a été dire à Yûko que je vais bien mais que je l'ai dit ce ne sont que des suppositions…

Alors que je la regarde avec un petit sourire, Sakura semble vouloir justifier sa présence ici.

- Tu devais me dire quelque chose. Précise-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux rester Sakura. Mais...heu...en fait je dois te montrer quelque chose et c'est que ce que j'ai à te montrer est dans ta chambre. Tu me suis ?

- C'est toi la maîtresse de maison !

Ravie, je lui prends la main et l'entraîne avec moi, en n'oubliant pas de prendre ma montre avec moi : il serait ironique que je sois en retard au dîner.

Dans sa chambre, je la fait s'asseoir sur le lit puis j'ouvre la penderie.

- Voici les robes qui ont appartenues à ma sœur. J'aimerais que tu les essayes…

- Mais...ce ne sont pas mes robes.

- S'il te plait... Fais moi cette faveur, je suis sure que tu seras adorable dans ces robes… Fais moi plaisir veux-tu.

- Si tu insiste, je ne vais pas dire non mais je ne suis pas trop à l'aise. N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'avec moi alors pas de soucis, si il ya un souci, cela ne quittera pas l'espace de cette chambre alors lâche toi un peu et fais moi un peu confiance.

- Si tu le dis…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il y a deux piles, sur le lit : une grosse et une petite. Comme je le voulais, Sakura c'est détendue et a joué le jeu, auquel elle c'est prise. Elle était le mannequin parfait et nous nous sommes amusées comme deux petites folles. Je l'observe un instant avant de conclure en désignant la plus des deux piles :

- Bon, je te donne ces robes: tu les portes si bien, mieux que ma sœur.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, laisse moi jouer la grande sœur... .Je me sens plus ta sœur que je ne l'ai jamais été avec elle... Je n'ai jamais vraiment eut de vrais relations avec elle, malgré tout l'amour que j'aurais voulu lui donner. Tu es là désormais alors laisse moi faires ce que je n'ai jamais pu faire avec elle, s'il te plait. Je suis sure que toi aussi tu ressens ce que je ressens…

Sakura me regarde, un peu effarée sans doute de l'opinion que j'ai de ma sœur. Je ressens alors le besoin de me justifier pour qu'elle ne garde pas une mauvaise opinion de moi:

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ma sœur.

Sakura est surprise: Il est vrai que j'aurais pu être plus explicite…

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai été adoptée...et "ma sœur" me le rappelait toujours. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont partis: cela ne leur plaisait pas que ce soit "la fille adoptée" qui gagne la grosse cagnotte du loto ou devienne riche parce qu'elle est douée pour écrire, cela leur faisait trop honte de vivre chez moi, à voir chaque jour mon succès. Au lieu de tout simplement est heureux pour moi ou d'être fière que la fille qu'ils avaient adoptée réussisse.

Je suis amère et Sakura s'en aperçoit. Une larme roule le long de ma joue, laissant s'échapper des années de sentiments refoulés derrière un masque. Comment avais-je pu vivre comme cela, je l'ignore mais ce que je sais aujourd'hui c'est que cela fait du moins de pouvoir enfin en parler à quelqu'un de compatissant:

- J'espère que mes vrais parents ne m'ont pas abandonnée, j'aimerais tellement avoir une sœur qui m'aime vraiment même si elle n'est pas ma sœur de sang. Mes frères ne étaient pas mieux: ils m'ignoraient toujours, je suis trop une honte pour eux puisque je suis adoptée.

Toute la tension accumulée depuis que Yûko était partie ce déverse, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que l'on se connait, Sakura et moi. J'ai le sentiment que nous sommes liées par nos cœurs pas par nos souvenirs. Sakura me dit alors, en écho à mes pensées :

- J'ai le sentiment que nous ne sommes pas vraiment des inconnues toute les deux, j'ai comme l'impression que tu es quelqu'un d'essentiel dans ma vie. Je me sens si proche de toi, Lila.

Mon cœur explose de joie et je me lève pour la serrer contre moi comme quand on serre sa petite sœur contre soi, avec tout l'amour que j'ai refoulé en moi depuis toutes ses années.

- Merci,... petite sœur.

Puis je m'essuie les yeux et j'aperçois Mokona, revenu tout comme il était parti, sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, qui m'observe d'un air déçu:

- Mokona aussi veut te réconforter !

- Viens, mon petit Mokona. Viens toi aussi.

Mokona me fait un bisou sur la joue se serrant fort contre moi pour me signifier que je compte pour lui, plus que nous pouvions le penser. Peu après, je lui chuchote à l'oreille quelques mots:

- Merci à toi aussi Mokona, d'être là. Sais-tu, toi, que tu fais déjà parti de ma famille ?

Mokona ouvre des yeux tous ronds d'incompréhension à l'instar de Sakura.

- Comment ça ? Mokona est qui pour toi ?

Après ce parfait cœur, j'hésite un peu à répondre mais sous leurs regards interrogateurs de mes 2 interlocuteurs, je me sens obliger de poursuivre: j'en ais trop dit et pas assez !

- Mokona... je te considère un peu comme mon propre fils.

- Ton fils! Tu considère Mokona comme ton fils ?

Sakura est aussi surprise que Mokona lorsque je j'acquiesce: comment puis-je considérer Mokona comme mon fils alors que je ne le connais que de quelques heures, en théorie du moins ? Je leur explique alors comment ce phénomène et ces sentiments sont arrivés grâce à mes souvenirs qui me reviennent par ces flashes depuis que j'ai rêvé pour la première fois de leur venue.

- C'est moi qui aie créé Mokona avec l'aide de mon amour de la vie et de ma magie...

- Ouah! C'est vrai ? Mais comment as-tu fais ?

Je souris mais ne réponds pas encore. Sakura et Mokona sont vite passés de la surprise au ravissement: l'une parce qu'elle une force en moi qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en quelqu'un, une personne qui pourra l'aider par tous les moyens et l'autre parce qu'il sait enfin...

- Alors c'est toi ! C'est toi cette personne, cette personne que j'aime depuis que je suis né mais que je ne reconnaissais pas...et dont je ne percevais pas la présence. Je savais que ce n'était pas Yûko mais je savais aussi qu'elle connaissait cette personne que je cherchais. C'est toi !...Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! après toute ces années !

Mokona se jette dans mes bras et des larmes de joies se mettent à couler le long de ses petites joues si blanches... des larmes de joie si longtemps refoulées.

- Maman...! Comme je suis heureux de t'avoir enfin retrouvé ! je ne veux plus jamais te quitter maintenant que je sais. Je t'ai perdue un fois, je ferais tout ce qui est possible et même impossible pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Décidément on pourrait penser que cette journée est sous le symbole des émotions: j'ai trouvé une sœur de cœur, mon âme sœur même si ce point là est encore à éclaircir, mon fils duquel j'ai si longtemps été éloignée, mes souvenirs d'enfance que j'avais enfouis sont revenues à la surface...

Je regarde l'heure. Il est sept heures moins le quart, il nous faut nous préparer en urgence! Sakura, heureusement, est déjà prête : elle n'avait pas enlevée la dernière robe que je lui avais fait essayer. Moi, en revanche, c'est tout le contraire, je ne sui spas le moins du monde prête ! Je me précipite alors dans ma chambre et revêts une belle robe bleu nuit qui met mes yeux en valeur selon l'avis de mon tailleur. J'y ajoute un collier et des boucles d'oreilles en saphir d'émeraude, toujours sur les conseils de mon cher tailleur. M'ayant préparé en un temps record j'ai le temps nécessaire pour préparer Mokona pendant les dernières minutes qui nous restent. Je lui mets donc un petit nœud papillon rouge tout mimi, assorti à une petite veste noire de smoking... Celui-ci est ravi de son accoutrement pour ce soir :

- Ouah ! Mokona est tout beau ! Il va faire tomber toutes les filles! Déjà qu'il plaisait aux filles alors là, il va les rendre toutes folles. ^^ A part toi peut- être, maman...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de la réaction de Mokona :

- Non...Tu es très mignon Mokona et si sincère. Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse...et si tu n'étais pas mon fils je pense que je craquerais aussi pour toi. Tu me rends très fière Mokona.

- Mokona est content qu'il plaise à sa maman et qu'elle lui fasse d'aussi beaux compliments!

Il laisse un silence s'écouler et je pense alors qu'il a oublié une certaine partie de ma phrase quand il se décide à l'évoquer. J'aurais du tenir ma langue et la faire tourner sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler. Cela m'apprendra à réfléchir et faire attention!

- Mais maman est amoureuse ?

- ...

J'évite soigneusement de croiser ses yeux. Amis aussi d'ouvrir encore ma bouche traitresse. Mokona me regarde alors d'un air perçant, un regard dont je soupçonne la capacité à lire dans l'âme des gens : ça aussi j'aurais du y faire attention lorsque je l'ai crée. « Bien fait pour toi ma vieille ! » me sermonne-je. Puis, ayant apparemment réussi son examen, le regard de Mokona s'illumine.

- Je sais...! J'ai trouvé...! Je compris qui tu aimes, maman!

Je rougis et détourne le regard mais Mokona n'est pas moqueur et c'est sérieusement qu'il me propose:

- Je peux essayer de savoir ce qu'il pense et se qu'il ressent pour toi, comme ça, s'il ne t'aime pas, tu ne souffriras pas longtemps et tu apprendras bien vite à le considérer comme un ami...

- Mais,...comment ? Comment puis-je faire, Mokona ? Comment ?

- C'est l'une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona: la super sensibilité. Je peux sentir les sentiments des personnes qui m'entourent. Si je me concentre sur lui comme je l'ai fait pour toi, je suis sur que j'arriverais à tout savoir… et puis pour toi, maman, mes techniques n'ont aucun secrets puisque c'est toi qui m'a créé ainsi.

- Merci Mokona de cette charmante attention mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tu sais, à près tout c'est l'un de tes compagnons de voyages, tu pourrais découvrir des choses qui ne te plaise chez lui si tu fais ça…

Mokona lève les yeux au ciel et me réplique :

- Pour maman je ferais tout alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça. De plus j'ai appris à le connaître alors pas de soucis.

Vient finalement l'heure de descendre dîner. Dans le couloir, on est rejoins par Sakura qui était restée dans sa chambre pendant que je me préparais. Les garçons, quant à eux, sont déjà installés à table, ne voulant pour rien au monde être en retard de peur de se faire réprimander. Sakura me complimente lorsqu'elle me voit.

- Tu es très belle grande sœur. Me complimente Sakura.

"J'espère que ça plaira aussi à Fye." Pense-je avant de lui rendre son compliment.

- Merci. Mais je t'assure que tu n'as rien à m'envier.

Elle me sourit et je le lui rends. Elle m'avait appelée « grande sœur », je comprends alors qu'elle a réfléchi à mes paroles et qu'elle en a décidé qu'elle sera ma petite sœur de substitution, ressentant surement la même chose que moi à son égard. J'en suis extrêmement heureuse.

Puis, nous descendons par mon élégant escalier de marbre blanc. Mokona est le premier à entrer dans la salle à manger, et il suscite des exclamations de surprise. J'entends même Fye dire, en cœur avec un grognement provenant sans doute de Kurogane:

- Tu es bien beau Mokona ! Dis moi...tu veux séduire des filles ?

- Non ! Sakura et maman m'ont déjà vu comme ça et puis...Sakura est déjà prise...

Mokona fixe alors significativement Shaolan qui se met à rougir, Sakura et moi le voyons par l'entrebâillement de la porte: nous attendons que l'effet "Mokona" se dissipe pour entrer et, peut-être, faire sensation, nous aussi. Mokona poursuit:

- ...et puis, ça ne se fait pas de séduire sa maman !

Les trois hommes, en cœur, sursautent et s'exclament, légèrement surpris par cette nouvelle pour le moins incroyable.

- Ta maman ?

- Bien oui ! Lila est ma maman !

- Comment cela est-il possible ?

- Elle m'a créé grâce à sa magie et son amour de la vie.

Fye s'exclame, stupéfait mais très admiratif:

- Hyuu ! Elle est super forte cette Lila! Plus le temps avance, plus nous apprenons des choses extraordinaires à son sujet. Cela doit être intéressant de vivre à ses côtés ! Hyuu !

Dans le couloir je rougis sous le compliment de Fye. Puis le silence retombe dans la salle: c'est le moment de rentrer avant que les invités ne s'impatientent…

_A suivre..._

Lla fic au total fait un peu plus de vingts chapitres... donc vous avez encore un peu de lecture en perceptive ^^

Bisous à tous et à très bientôt


End file.
